


Message Etiquette

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila's idea of a suitable message to send to your roommate  - while she's in class - doesn't always match with Uhura's. For a comment_fic prompt. Pre Spock/Uhura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ comm comment_fic for the Texts From Last Night theme. The text is the first line of the ficlet.

_It was the first time I had seen his penis when it wasnt hard. It just looked so vulnerable and a little bit depressed._

Nyota doesn't need to check the sender before replying: _Gaila, remember what I said about sex-talk when I'm in labs?_

_It makes conversations with your faculty advisor more interesting? :)_

_No._

There is a five-minute gap where Nyota can try and listen to recordings of three dialects which are almost but not quite indistinguishable from each other. She logs the slight change of intent in the second recording and carefully doesn't react when Professor Spock stands beside her shoulder to examine her findings. He says, "Excellent work," and another message from Gaila pops up.

Nyota covers it before she sees anything but _wrinkly_ and _sad_. She feels heat rush to her cheeks. Professor Spock raises one eyebrow but doesn't comment. He looks at her secondary linguistic analysis and says, "Again, excellent."

When he walks away, she looks at Gaila's message again. _It makes me sad too :(_

The session ends and when she gets back to their room, Nyota opens the door cautiously. "Gaila?"

"Nyota!" Gaila is lying on her bed – clothed - and smiling.

She doesn't seem sad, and there is no obvious evidence of a guy in the room, depressed penis or otherwise, so Nyota says, "Professor Spock told me my work was excellent." She needs to share that with someone else before she bursts. And Gaila is her best friend, even if she has no concept of message etiquette. Or roommate etiquette, truthfully, but she makes up for it in lots of other ways.

Gaila claps and then bounces off the bed to hug Nyota. "That's great! I told you he couldn't help noticing you." She laughs and it makes Nyota laugh too, however close she came to embarrassment earlier.

Nyota says, "Yes, well, he nearly noticed your messages too. It can't be the first time a guy wasn't able to… Seriously?"

Gaila hums contemplatively. "Maybe not? Anyway it turns out it wasn't depressed, it was just tired. So we cheered me up for a while instead. That was fun." She smiles and pulls Nyota down onto the bed beside her. "So… tell me more about you and Professor Spock?"


End file.
